Mirip Saham
by revabhipraya
Summary: Cewek juga bisa disamakan dengan saham, butuh bukti?


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, bahasa Statistika-Ekonomi, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Cewek juga bisa disamakan dengan saham, butuh bukti?

 **Mirip Saham** oleh reycchi  
 _spin-off dari Bukan Sekadar Wacana_

* * *

.

.

.

Kelas pukul tujuh pagi di saat kelas pada umumnya dimulai pukul delapan mungkin adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatmu ingin bolos saja dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama kasur. Percayalah, akupun satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang seperti itu.

Akan tetapi, yah, demi angka minimal 80% dalam kolom presensi pada transkrip nilaiku nanti, lebih baik aku kubur dalam-dalam rasa malasku dan berangkat kuliah. Demi masa depan—eh, nilai—yang lebih baik.

Kuliah pagi ini tidak bukan Statistika ... murni. Masih Statistika, tetapi lebih kepada penerapannya dalam Ekonomi. Baiklah, langsung saja, mata kuliahku Investasi pagi ini.

Saham, obligasi, portofolio, risiko, _return_ , premi risiko, dan hal-hal lainnya diiringi jutaan simbol unyu yang rasanya ingin kupeluk sampai hancur. Oke, aku tidak bilang kalau mata kuliah ini sulit, malah sebaliknya, mata kuliah ini cukup mudah dan menyenangkan, tetapi simbolnya banyak sekali. Setidaknya dalam satu pertemuan ada tiga sampai lima simbol baru yang harus kami ingat-ingat, belum lagi simbol-simbol itu seringkali mirip dengan simbol pada materi-materi sebelumnya. Pusing, deh.

"Kuliah hari ini sampai di sini saja." Sang dosen merapikan kertas-kertasnya di atas meja dosen. "Saya ada perlu ke dekanat jadi tidak bisa lama-lama. Oh ya, tes kedua kita dua minggu lagi, ya."

 _Gusti_.

Sang dosen keluar, lalu aku berpaling pada Rin yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelahku. "Langsung balik?"

"Nggak, aku mau bahas survey dulu sama dosen," jawab Rin sambil memasukkan modulnya ke dalam tas. "Eh, tadi yang grafik jadinya gimana?"

"Bentar." Aku mengeluarkan modulku yang tadi sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas. "Pokoknya diketemuin aja garisnya, kan buat empat titik dulu, dua yang asli, dua CAPM, terus ditarik garis."

"Ah ... jadi bentuk garisnya kayak X?"

"Yap."

"Oke, oke, paham." Rin menggambarkan sebuah X pada grafiknya.

Aku mengalihkan pandang, tidak berniat bangkit dari duduk sebelum sebagian besar orang keluar dari kelas. Aku sedang malas berdesak-desakan, itu saja.

"Per! Tungguin gue, lo! Jangan main kabur aja!"

Aku ikut menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Si cowok yang dipanggil "Per" barusan, alias Oliver, menatap cewek yang memanggilnya heran diiringi kekeh pelan. "Kabur ke mana? Masih di sini juga."

"Halah, gue tau habis ini lo mau pulang, padahal kita ada rapat!"

Oliver terkekeh malu seolah rencana _busuk_ nya ketahuan—dan kenyataannya, memang iya, dia hendak kabur. Kenapa aku tahu? Tentu saja karena aku dan Oliver adalah dua dari tujuh manusia hobi pulang ke arah barat yang ... saat tidak ada kuliah lagi, kami selalu pulang.

Tapi kini, kami _tidak_ bisa lagi seperti itu.

"Si Aoki makin hari makin keliatan agresif yak, sama si Oliver," bisikku pada Rin yang masih merapikan grafik buatannya tadi. "Waktu itu kan, kamu bilang dia keliatan banget cari perhatian ke Oliver, pas aku perhatiin ..." Jeda sejenak. "Bener juga, sih."

"Paling keliatan kalo lagi rapat, sih," balas Rin sambil merapikan alat tulisnya. "Dicerewetin mulu."

"Hmm." Aku menganggukkan kepala sambil bangkit dari duduk. Rin mengikuti. "Agresif, ya."

"Iya."

"Kayak tadi."

Rin menoleh. "Tadi apa?"

"Itu loh, yang si ibu bilang tadi pas kuliah."

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Itu, ih. _Itu_."

"Apaan?"

"Kayak saham yang yang betanya lebih dari satu. Saham agresif."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gak lucu, ya?"

"Plis, Luk. Plis."

Aku terkekeh. "Aku dong, kayak saham yang betanya kurang dari satu."

"Apaan? Defensif?"

"Nggak ih," bantahku sebal sambil mendengus pelan. "Sensitif."

"..."

"... Rin, ngomong, dong."

"Luka sensitif itu dusta tiada dua."

"... nusuk, coy."

Rin tergelak.

.

.

.

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **A/N.**

INI APA HEHEHE /HEH

Jadi ... ini terinspirasi dari kuliah jam tujuh pagi yang sebenernya asyik, cuma usaha buat mencapai ruang kelas dari kasurnya itu loh yang luar biasa besar :") dan kesebutlah di sana ... saham agresif, saham sensitif, beta =))

Kalo kurang receh, daku minta maaf orz

Dan ... aku juga mau minta maaf yang seeeebesar-besarnya besar karena belum ngelanjutin BSW lagi :")))))) apa daya ku sedang wb, uhu ...

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
